1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to gaffs, in one embodiment particularly to fishing gaffs or landing gaffs; and in one embodiment specifically to an automatic spring-loaded fishing gaff which is convertible to a flying gaff.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A landing gaff is a pole with a sharp hook on one end. When fishing for large game fish or sharks, where hand landing or netting the catch is not practical, a gaff is used. When the fish is brought alongside the boat, or to the base of a pier or jetty, the gaff is used to hook and hoist the catch aboard. In the case of a larger fish, a flying gaff is used. A flying gaff is used in much the same way that a conventional gaff is used, with the exception that once the hook is placed, the pole is removed, and the hook and fish are retained on a rope. This makes handling the larger catches easier and safer.
The prior art discloses a variety of fishing gaffs all of which generally have some type of hook or spear for piercing a fish and some type of handle. It is known in this art to use spring-loaded spears and spring-biased tong-like gaffs. It is also known to use a gaff hook releasably mounted to a handle.
A variety of problems are associated with the use of prior art gaffs. Many fish have very tough skin or scales and considerable force is needed to pierce such skin or scales.
In accordance with 37 C.F.R. 1.56, the following are disclosed: U.S. Pat. Nos.
1,080,868 PA1 1,832,727 PA1 2,704,052 PA1 3,102,355 PA1 3,183,031 PA1 3,456,376 PA1 3,747,253 PA1 4,148,512 PA1 4,720,932 PA1 542,315 PA1 545,960 PA1 776,425
There has long been a need for an effective automatic gaff. There has long been a need for such a gaff which is easily convertible to a flying gaff. There has long been a need for such a gaff with easily interchangeable hooks. There has long been a need for a safe gaff which will prevent a fish from slipping off. The present invention recognizes, addresses, and satisfies these needs.